A Christmas Wish
by aqua-eyed mystery520
Summary: Two wishes made far away from each other, granted by the same star.A pretty cliche EdWin story about Ed and Al returning home to Winry. My first story so i'm not great with the summery. oneshot


This is my first story I really hope you guys like it. I just came up with it one day on the bus please let me know what you think.

**A Christmas Wish**

**By aqua-eyed mystery520**

**Rizenbool, Amestris **(sp?)

It was the night before Christmas Eve in the Rockbell house. A calm cool night it was, with the snow covering the ground in perfect, white, newly fallen condition. It sparkled in the light of the full moon. Tiny sparkles of light in the snow that matched the ones in the sky.

She sat on the ledge of the window in her bedroom, her long blond hair falling down her shoulders, her crystal blue eyes staring blankly out at the billions of stars that individually lit up its own portion of the never-ending deep navy sky.

"Oh how I wish they were here, how I wish _he_ was here."sigh "I guess it's going to be another lonely Christmas this year, again." She whispered to herself quietly as she gazed at the beautiful scenery outside.

'_I can't believe it's been 2 years already.'_

"I'm 19 years old; I have to get over this some time!"

'_But not yet!'_

"I don't even know if they can return." She added dropping her voice to an even lower whisper.

'_But I can't give up on them, on _**him**_'_ her thoughts told her he wouldn't return by logical reason though her heart kept telling her to hold on and believe. Her heart overcame in this internal war for a brief moment, enough for her to say

"He has to come home! He has to get himself and his brother through the gate and home, for themselves, their friends, their family, … and for me."

She had no idea when she had begun to cry but her face was cold, wet and covered in tears. Looking out the window she watched her breath collect condensation on the glass.

"What a beautiful night."

'_There are so many stars out, and the full moon. You always told me you found the full moon amazing and mysterious, like it knew the stories of the past cause it's constantly looking down on us.' _

'_Too bad your not here to see it with me'_

"I wish you were here Edward, both you and Al.

Come back! ... please…" at this she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She then cried as she laid her face in her arms. Soon it became uncontrollable sobbing.

Little did she know that just as she spoke her wish a star flew overhead. Granting wishes to all those in need in this Christmas.

**MUNICH, GERMANY**

All was quiet in a small home in Germany in which two brothers by the name of Edward and Alphonse Elric resided.

"Come ON!! I'm so close I know it." (_Well not anymore, due to the yelling of the blond boy Edward, The older of the two brothers.)_

'_I have to find a way home.'_

"I must finish decoding Dad's notes; it's the only way we can return."

He turned to gaze out the nearest window, golden orbs taking in the scenery. The bright moon illuminating the newly fallen snow. He sighed deep and barely audible.

'_Remember that time we sat by the stream watching the stars and the full moon? I told you it always gave me a mysterious feeling like it knew what we didn't because it's been looking down on us since the world began. You laughed at first but then you gave me that cute contemplative look and told me you agreed'._ He sighed again.

'_I'll return to you Winry, somehow.'_

He returned to decoding the notes. Another few hours went by in silence. The ticking of the clock and the scratching of pen on paper was all that could be herd. Late into the night, eyes drowsy and closing, he suddenly he dropped the pen, shot up from his chair.

"AL!!"

His brother came rushing in, dirty blond hair disheveled from sleep. "What is it brother?" asked Al.

"I did it Al! I found a way!" At the confused look he received he added "here look!" and showed him what he deciphered.

Al's eyes brightened. "Oh my! You did it! When should we go? Now? Later? should we pack first or not bother? What…" "Al! breathe!" "come on we'll pack quickly and leave right away."

"Ok brother, I'll get started you should too. Yay! I'm so happy Brother"

"I know Al, me too. Very much." Al ran out of the room and began packing.

'_I'm coming Win.' _

Rizenbool

As her crying subsided she looked up at the clock and noticed it was very late into the night. "I should be getting to sleep now" she got up and took one last look out the window. She turned away and did a double take. Two shadows were approaching in the distance, each carrying suitcases.

"it can't be! The shadowed figures moved into the moonlight and she saw their faces and she screamed "Granny! Come here Quick!"

"what is it Winry!" the short old women, Pinako, asked her. "look."

"come on lets go"

they ran downstairs and opened the door just as the two boys arrived on the front steps.

"We're Back" they said joyously. She ran to them and wrapped her arms around them and cried again. The whole time mumbling "I missed you so much". She then gave them each an individual hug and gave Pinako her turn. "Welcome back AL glad to see you" she said with a smile and a hug. "you to shrimp." She added. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU OLD HAG!! I'm taller than you!" She smiled and hugged him as well.

"Come on inside its cold out and it's late we'll talk in the morning" Pinako stated.

"OK Auntie!" Al answered. And the two of them walked inside.

"You coming Ed?" Winry asked him noticing he stood there staring out at the snow. "Yea I just can't believe I'm home, finally I worked so hard to find a way and I did it." He spoke softly just loud enough for her to hear.

"Come on lets go inside I'm freezing" she said wile in the door way.

They walked in and closed the door and he began to look around. "Still the same I'm glad." Their gazes caught and they stood directly in front of each other. "Wow you're so much taller than me now." "Yep" he stated proudly. "I missed you so much" she said then jumped on him in a hug. "Can't… breathe… Win…"

"Sorry" she loosened her grip and he hugged her back. "I missed you too"

As she looked up at him something caught her eye. "Hey look up". He did and his eyes widened. A small blush crept onto their cheeks.

"Heheh, mistletoe. Look at that. Umm…." She smiled at his reaction and he smiled too. Just as she was about to back away thinking he wouldn't do anything he caught her lips in his.

It lasted for what felt like forever and they didn't want it to end but both needed air. They broke it and stared into each others eyes. "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too" she replied.

"Will you two love birds come to bed already you can kiss in the morning." They turned around madly blushing to see Al and Pinako smiling trying to hold in laughter.

The two of them turned around and walked back up the stairs Al giggling the whole way.

The other two, still blushing, stared at them leave then began to laugh. "why are we laughing" she asked. "I have no clue"

He gave her one last kiss and they headed towards the steps. "Christmas wish came true, you returned" "Mine did too, I'm with you."

Yay I'm finished with my first story!! Let me know what you all think I hope you like it. Please review!

_- Aqua-eye_


End file.
